A new family member
by AveHic
Summary: Lucy wants to take a bath after a mission to wait for Natsu to come home from his mission he took during the time she was away on her mission. She wants to tell him some good news. What will natsu say? What will the guild say? Married, Smut. (Rewritten spellcheked and grammar)


**Author's note:** Okay so this is my first nalu story. And it's not connected with the manga because I haven't read the manga but I plan to and I'm not done with the anime either. But ey I've seen enough to ship nalu. It's my first smut btw. Anyway hope you enjoyed.

Redemption: I've read your reviews and I've corrected the spelling for the grammar i don't know if it's better there.  
I'm gonna use two excuses because i can: 1; English is my secondary language and my spelling and grammar is worse in my primary language. 2; It was five pm and I used wordpad (no grammar or spelling help) but now i took it to google drive so hopefully you'll all have a better time reading it.  
(Also I haven't checked the grammar but I'm going to do it tomorrow or saturday)

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

I was on my way home from the guild, all I wanted to do was to take a bath and wait for my husband to come home. He had gone on a mission with Erza and Gray while I was on a mission with Wendy but now I was home and missed Natsu. I also had something important to tell him.

"It'll have to wait for when he comes home I guess." I talked to myself while I walked the dirt road to the expanded 'Happy and Natsu' resident that now was my home.

When me and Natsu gon married a year ago our guild members had (without us knowing) built out Natsu's and Happy's old home. It was now a two floors high with one kitchen, two bathrooms and four bedrooms, one guest room and a store room. The bedrooms were on the top floor one master bedroom for me and Natsu. One for Happy and two for out hopefully future children. I started to think about my secret I had to tell Natsu. For now though I just wanted to get home.

When I finally came home I stripped from all my clothes in the hallway thinking Natsu and Happy wouldn't be home with Erza and Gray from the S class mission for at least another few days. I made my way through the house to the kitchen to get myself a bowl of ice cream. When I had my ice cream I make my way to the master bathroom that was on the top floor connected with the master bedroom.

When I came to the bathroom I put the ice cream on the sink counter and started to fill the tub. I turned the tap and adjusted the tapso the water had the perfect temperature. As I let the tub fill I put my hair in a messy bun. I got the bath salt and some bath oil and added it in the water. I then took a spoonful of ice cream.

I checked the bath again and it was helpful so I climbed in the bath and got comfortable and waited for a few minutes for the water to fill the tub.

When the tub was filled I turned off the water and picked up my bowl of ice cream and relaxed. I let the tension in my body float away. I rinsed my mind of negative thoughts.

When I finished my ice cream I placed it on the floor and pushed it towards the end of the bathtub. I then made myself comfortable again and once again relaxed. I started to nod off until I felt hand on my shoulders. I jumped in alarm. When I it was only Natsu grinning like an idiot telling me sorry for scaring me I settled down. Natsu started to massage my shoulders and continued downwards.

"How was the mission and why are you back so early, didn't you guys take on an S-class and where's happy?" Natsu hummed as he was now massaging my breast and it was hard not to moan. He ducked down and kissed my forehead and down my eyelids, my nose and last but not least my lips.

"Mmm, it wan an S-class mission but it wasn't hard at all. We only had to guard an overprotective fathers nobel daughter on a train ride. Happy is with Wendy and Carla" He kissed my lips again as he let his thumbs brush over my nipples. I heard the moan escape my lips.

"How did it go for you and Wendy?" He didn't stop his administrations of my breast ar he continued to kiss my face. I gripped his wrist and pulled them away from my body and stood up. I lead him to our bed and made him sit down. Natsu complied without question.

"It went fine ... But I have something to tell you Natsu." I had his full attention even though I was as naked as the day I was borned and I stood right in front of him.

He knew I was serious so he kept his hand for himself. For now.

I started to nervously fidget on me. I fiddled with my hands and avoided his piercing stare. He took ahold of my hands and intertwined them. He then catched my eyes and I took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"I'm pregnant" Natsu stiffened in his seat, face expressionless. Fear spread through my body. We had talked about this and we wanted to have kids someday but e´what if he thought it was to early.

"Natsu I-" All of a sudden I found myself lying on the bed with Natus lips pressed against mine in a rough but loving and passionate kiss. I was shocked at first but didn't fight him. I loved him and I trusted him.

"Are you serious?" He kissed me between every word as his hands wandered. His left hand made it to one on of my breasts. He squeezed it making me moan his other hand was on my neck tilting my head so the kiss deepened.

Natsu kissed down Lucy's jaw and then down her throat. Lucy was moaning trying to give Natsu a coherent answer but the pleasure Natsu gave her killed any words and turned them into moans or his name. Natsu nipped her throat he stopped right above her collar bone just above her sweetspot. He was teasing her but oh did she like it.

"Natsu~" Lucy took a hold of Natsu's pink hair and tugged. Natsu let out a groan of anticipation. He kissed down to Lucy's collarbone and the let out a high pitched moaned indicating Natsu found her weak spot. His other hand had now also moved to Lucy's breast and he was kneading her round mounds and tugging at her nipples. He started to kiss down hear chest and finally reaching her right breast. He licked around her pert nub before he closed his mouth over the nub.

Lucys back arched and thus pushing her breast more into Natsu's hand and mouth. Natsu growled as his unoccupied hand made it down her body. As his hand reached her lower stomach he stopped his administration and sat up. He was now rubbing circles there as a tear escaped his eye. He leaned down and gave her stomach a loving kiss. He then gave her a kiss before he went back to his administrations. He switched his mouth to her left breast and kneaded ther right now. While his other hand moved down toward her most sacred parts.

He slid his fingers along her wet folds. She was dripping wet, Natsu was running his hand along her inner lips. He let go of her breast with a wet pop. He sat back on his knees and raised his hand infron of his face.

"Lucy you'se so wet and your smell is so intoxicated I wonder how it'll taste." Natsu licked up his finger making sure she saw everything. She tasted so good. Natsu felt like he was in the seventh heaven. He licked his fingers clean before he kissed down her breasts to her stomach. He gave each of her hips before he spread her legs even more.

Lucy felt how Natsu's tongue made contact with her thigh and she shuddered. Natsu licked, kissed and nipped down her thighs all the way to her folds. He licked along her folds lapping up her juices. It was sweet and the best thing Natsu had ever tasted in his entire life. He found the bundle of nerves and pressed his tongue against it. He gently nipped her clit. She thrusted her hips up into Natsu's face. She gave a loud moan which only encouraged Natsu to do more. He moved one of his hands from her hip and ran it up her folds. He pressed his fingers into her core.

She could feel how the coil in her belly tightened. She felt how she came closer and closer to the edge. Her moaned became more frequent and she gripped Natsu's hair tighter. By now natsu had added another finger and was searching for her G spot and;

"AH!" There it was. He smiled into her folds as he slipped his fingers out of her with protest from Lucy. He licked from her clit down to the gates of heaven. He had moved his hand up to her clit and firmly pressed his index finger to her cilt and circled it.

The coil in her stomach tightened even more and she felt how she neared the end. She felt herself crumble when Natsu's tongue entered her core. She rode out her orgasm as Natsu thrusted his tongue in and out. When she had calmed down enough to see what Natsu was doing she saw how he removed his vest. He quickly got rid of his pants and boxers.

What she saw made her well let's say hungry. She sat up and then stood on her knees and elbows. She traced on of her fingers at tu underside of her husbands big stiff member. She wrapped her hand around the base and kissed the head. She licked the slit before she enveloped his member in her mouth. Natsu groaned and placked his hands on her head. He wanted to thrust but he didn't want to hurt Lucy. Although his semi what patience paid off. Lucy hollowed her cheeks and sucked. After a while sek relaxed her jaw and deepthroated him. Once his member touched the back of her throat she once again hollowed her cheeks and sucked. Natsu was groaning and loosely tugging her hair.

"Lucy I'm coming." Natsu gave Lucy a lazy warning with the thought that he liked seeing lucy swallow his load. She sucked harder and that was it for Natsu With a groan and a broken variation of her name. With that he came in Lucy's mouth. She sat up and swallowed his semen. A little came out from the corner from her mouth. Natsu gently grabbed her chin and licked the semen away, tasting himself. He then kissed Lucy on the lips.

He gently pushed Lucy down on the mattress. He settled between her legs. Lucy threw her arms around his neck and circled her legs around his hips. Natsu lined himself up with her entrance and pushed. He effortlessly slipped inside her tight core. He let out a growl but he waited for Lucy to get used after two week apart. When she grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him he pulled out and pushed back in. The both of them moaned. Natsu started to thrust into her with a steady rhythm. He gripped her hips and leaned forwards kissing her.

The only sounds that was heard in the house was the moaning from Lucy, goarning and growling from Natsu , their names and the slapping found of flesh. The both of them felt pure bliss.

"Natsu AH h-harder, f-faster." Natsu had no problem following her orders. He went harder and faster and with that Lucy's moans grew louder and louder. Natsu was forcefully pounding into Lucy's tight warm core, he was also looking for something.

"NATSU!" There it was he found her G-spot. When he found it he relentlessly pounded into it. She was screaming in pleasure as the coil continuously tightened. Natsu leaned towards her neck and started to suck on her delicate skin leaving a red mark on her. He continued to leave small bruises and teeth marks over her neck and shoulders.

Lucy was shuddering and whimpering at the force with that Natsu was thrusting with. But it was so good. Her mind was totally blank from the pleasure. She was clawing at Natsu's back leaving big claw looking bleeding marks on his back. When he leaned forward to leave marks on her neck she returned the favor. She bit down on his neck and shoulder in several places even drawing blood at some points. She felt herself come dangerously close to cumming. For Natsu it was the same he felt how he got harder. He was twitching inside of his wife. He felt himself nearing the end. Dear Mavis he was so close. Just a little bit more.

"Natsu I'm so close , don't stop." Lucy had a hard time breathing. The pleasure was overwhelming. She was panting and moaning and screaming. Lucy couldn't think straight. She felt so full. She hadn't been with like this with Natsu in two weeks. Her mind was clouded. The only thing she could think about was the pleasure and Netsu moving inside of her. Natsu's thrust became more irregular but the thrusts became harder. Her mind only became more clouded and foggy.

"I'm close to, let's come together." With that said Lucy felt her world crumble in a good way. Her wall tightened around Natsu which released Nature's own release. He spilled his seed deep in Lucy's core even though it didn't matter now with her being pregnant. He rode out his and Lucy's orgasm. When her core had milked him dry, he could barely hold himself up.

He had enough power left to lay down on his back by Lucy avoiding squishing her. Lucy turned to her side and laid her head down on Natus chest. She let out a content sigh. She closed her eyes but she couldn't and didn't want to fall asleep. She just relaxed and enjoyed the company.

 **Lucy's Pov**

"Hey, Lucy lay down on you back." Natsu said with a smile on his adorable face. She did as he asked and layed down on my back, wondering what he wanted to do. He crawled down the bed and layed his head down gently on my very very slightly rounded stomach. He had his head right above my stomach but he had placed his hand right over our growing child. He looked so captivated as he rubbed round circles on my stomach.

"You really are pregnant." Natsu had small tears coming from the corners of his eyes. He looked happy and content. He was still stroking my stomach and our child.

"Yes. Congrats, you gonna become a daddy Natsu Dragneel." I started to cry freely when I saw how happy he looked. He kept his and on my stomach and leaned forward and gave me a loving kiss. It was so gentle and warm it was just so fantastic.

"Hey can I tell the guild about this?" Natsu had that glint in his eyes. It would mean the world for him. I could just imagine how he would look. He would look crazy and proud at the same time an happy to.

"Of course. We'll tell them tomorrow. But for now I'm tired and want to sleep. Oh and before you ask I'm about ten weeks. And you know how my period is. And I was going to tell you sooner because I've been suspecting it for a while. But I wanted to make sure to. " I saw how Natsu's face cracked up in a wide smile. And an expression that said 'I don't really care when you found out I'm gonna be a daddy'. He gave our child a kiss then he gave me another kiss and then he settled down. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

On the way to the guild

Lucy Pov

As me and Natsu headed to the guild without Happy (he stayed the night with Wendy and Carla) I worried about how Natsu was going to tell the guild our news.

Natsu had been fascinated by my small baby bump the whole morning. At every moment and chance he got he was touching mystomack or gave it kisses. He was so silly but he was so cute being ar fatherly even before the little one was even born. When I this morning was hunched over the toilet with morning sickness he was so supportive. He'd gone to get me water and held my hair out of the way while rubbing my back.

We were starting to come near the guild and I stopped right outside the doors. I was afraid.

Natsu was looking at my face and saw how distressed I was. He rubbed my upper arms up and down in a shooting fashion.

"It'll be okay. They will be supportive. Just let me handle it." Natsu gave me one of his famous toothy grins in reassurance. Of course I calmed down instantly and gave him a firm nod to go a head. He patted my stomach and gave me a kiss on the lips then he turned toward the doors.

He slammed the doors open even more loudly than normal, successfully catching everyone's attention. He jumped up on the bar with me close behind. I sat down on a bar stool. Natsu cleared his throat and put on the absolutely biggest smile anyone in the guild had ever seen and took a deep breath before he said.

"Listen up everyone! We're gonna have a new member in Fairy Tail soon. Because I'm gonna be a daddy!" Natsu had shouted the announcement making sure no one hadn't heard.

"Which mean Lucy is pregnant!" Everyone was quiet and staring au us with open mouths. Natsu jumped down from the bar and stood behind me and placed his hand on my stomach to strengthen what he'd just said.

After a few minutes everyone seemed to get what we had just told them. They gathered around us asking questions and congratulating us on the news.

The guild celebrated the news with a big party and I was so happy. My big family would get another member but I would also really start my own family. The day ended with me and Natsu heading home early because I was tired. When we came home we went straight to bed and I fell asleep with Natsu's protecting and on my stomach.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Okay done so it was my first smut but anyway it's a first for everything. Anyway hope you enjoyed and if you did please check out my other stories.

Redemption: So once again I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar errors but I've fixed the most spelling errors but for the grammar that's another story. You'll have to live with it. It's the only thing in school except music and PE I have a hard time.


End file.
